


【完结/TKT】作茧自缚00.

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: AU斯德哥尔摩囚匪24×囚徒51不甜，囚禁文。虐身虐心，HE





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


  
00.

 

  
堂本光一再次从昏迷中醒来时印入眼帘的不是自己简约单调的卧室而且明显经过精心设计、格局鲜明的宽阔房间，这才意识到一切噩梦都是真的，并且还在持续。

仍被铁链拴住手脚动弹不得，原本被鞭打到破烂不堪的衣服换成了全新舒适的酒红色真丝睡衣，大敞着的衣领露出几道上过药依旧渗人的血痕。因奋力挣扎而被金属手铐割伤的手腕也像之前一样用纱布缠绕了几圈，就连脸颊上那个施虐者用刀子划出的鲜明小口也好好的贴上了透气创可贴。残忍起来能让人打颤，温柔起来却又这样无微不至。

果然是变态。

他发狠的用力狰了几十下，阔大的房间回荡着一阵阵铁链撞击带起的琅珰声。

又是徒劳，除了让手腕上包扎好的伤口再次开裂。大概被喂了药，体力耗费的比以往都快，清醒过来后昏沉的脑袋还在隐隐作痛，他咬着牙不甘地握紧拳头又挣扎几下，最终还是垂下头痛苦地喘息，再没有多余的力气。

是夏天还是冬天了，他不知道。

他只知道被关起来的时间用手指数不过来。  
曾经有无数次那个看起来温婉俊美的男人将他放开，圈了一小块地给他自由活动，而他也逃了无数次。

第一次是开门时报警器响了，入口处瞬间散发出香甜的气味，气体吸入鼻腔时大脑视觉神经被阻断，慢慢的便呼吸困难失去意识。他是被一股钻心的疼痛给折磨醒的——双手指腹被尖锐的细针不规律的扎穿，泛着寒光的针头挑起表层皮肉微旋着穿到另一边，有些指尖上甚至扎了好几根，血肉模糊到几乎看不清指纹，饶是对疼痛承受度很高的他也被痛的惨叫不止冷汗直冒，灰白的一张脸只有咬出血的嘴唇是红的，他觉得神经都在痛苦的跳动，眼前一黑便再度昏了过去。之后那人却将伤口保护的很好，每天用酒精消毒后又重新扎回去，反反复复一个多星期。直到后来伤口养好了，看到手指却还是会意识里感到疼痛。

疼又怎么样，他只想要自由。

于是有了第二次第三次，男人似乎很喜欢他这种不怕死的坚韧，一次次地放开他再一次次折磨他，甚至有时候让他出了防盗门看到久违的天空，又在他准备逃的瞬间从信箱后面突然出现用粗绳勒住脖子把他死命硬拖回去，让他连求救声都发不出来。

 

 

 

但从来没有像这次一样差点要了他的命。

  
男人那天心情不错，从外面买了光一喜欢吃的咖喱外加一款限量版手游。解开手链时给他揉了揉勒红的手腕，像往常一样在那沁满冷汗的前额上吻了一下。

好像是恋人而不是施虐者。

吃饭时光一从来是不会抗拒的，他知道自己得活下去，而活下去不能没有食物。

男人喜欢料理，总是变着花样给他做各种美味营养的食物，在这方面从来没有亏待过他。在他吃饭时那个人不吃，只是托着腮用温柔却毫无感情的眼神看着他将餐盘里满当当的东西吃完。然后起身刷碗，在锁链可延伸的范围内让他坐在舒服的沙发上打游戏。

  
外面突然阴沉了下来，冷色调灰白的云层无可预料地遮住了傍晚昏黄的天，颤抖着下起雨来。

“我出去一会，帮我喂一下小诚。”

小诚是条金鱼。

他喜欢养鱼，大大小小的水族箱光是客厅就有好几个，价值不菲的古代鱼也有不少条。

唯独对那条名叫小诚的普通金鱼好像有种特别的感情，不仅像照料其他古代鱼一样注重水温水质、照明以及饲养，还经常一个人对着那泛紫光的水缸小声说话。

——通常是在虐待他之后。

  
光一帮他喂过几回，这也是男人给予他消遣的方式之一。

至少比被锁着好，于是慢慢的在养鱼上也有些得心应手，这条鱼也好像成了他的专属鱼。

男人拿着衣架上的大衣和帽子开门出去了，大门关上后意外地没有听到外面双层防盗闩锁起来的声音。

脚步声逐渐消失。

  
没锁吗？  
他怀疑自己产生了幻觉，太想逃而产生的某种幻觉。他摇了摇头，或许只是外面雨太大把锁门声给掩盖住了、或许只是男人锁门时故意放轻了声音……难不成他还能忘了锁？

忘了锁…为什么不可能是忘了锁？

万一他就是…忘了呢？有急事的情况下这种疏忽也很正常吧。

  
心跳骤然加速，撒鱼饵的手也开始因兴奋而抖动起来。

没锁的话…有机会逃吧

不行，他如果不是忘记了、而是故意的呢。  
他可能像之前一样蹲在外面守着自己、等他到门口，还没来得及喘口气就用钝器将自己击昏、用挣脱不了的绳子套住自己死命拖回来——然后再度折磨他。

他一边喂鱼一边做着心理挣扎。

一个小时了，这是他在没锁门的情况下等待时间最长的。

雨这么大，该回来了吧。  
不回来的话，也应该走了吧……  
一袋子的鱼饵都喂完了。

他是不是、是不是真的忘记了……

  
他慢慢走向门前，脚铐链拖在地上的声音显得突兀刺耳，紧绷的肌肉让他整个人都显得僵硬冰冷，体内汩汩流淌的血液似乎也凝固了。他没有停，拖着沉重而毫无底气的步伐、一步步地走向那扇未知的门。更近了…他能感觉到狂跳的心脏震的胸腔都有些痛，原本就没了血色的脸更是因紧张和兴奋而变得惨白。

  
要么就是逃出去活得自由，要么就是新一轮地狱般的折磨。

  
雨下的越来越大了，他终于屏住呼吸颤栗着打开门。

看到的只有雨滴落在地上溅起的水花，闻到的只有雨水冲刷过草地散发出的泥土气息，没有埋伏，没有机关。

他有些难以置信的从院门出来，信箱后也没人在等着他。

瞬间他急促地大口喘息、抑制不住地浑身发抖，极度的兴奋让他呼吸困难。

快逃，快逃…沿着这条路拐过去就可以求救了。

他走的很急，还很虚弱的身体让他看起来有些晃荡，就像一只折翼的蝴蝶，似乎下一秒就会被雨水狠狠拍打在地上。脚腕栓着的铁链拖在泥地里激起沙沙的脆响，那渗人的声音时刻提醒着他——快逃、快逃。光一跑了起来，跌跌撞撞地跑往道路尽头，再快点、快点……一阵锐痛中他咬牙扶住了墙，浅水洼里瞬间晕开一片血红。如果穿了鞋是不是就能更快点了，他看了眼被磨破的脚丝毫不敢慢下来，他更想摆脱这该死的、让他趔趄着差点摔倒的镣铐。

  
还差一点…差一点…

他听到了拐角处汽车的鸣笛，看见了打着伞行色匆匆的路人……

 

 

“我不是让你喂鱼吗”

耳边传来了熟悉到令人发抖的低柔声音，堂本光一只觉得背脊发凉大脑一片空白，内心的那份雀跃和侥幸在瞬间便化作为无尽的恐惧和绝望。

拐角处的男人嘴上叼了根烟，烟头已经被雨水淋灭，贝雷帽上的水滴顺着长卷发流到俊秀的脸侧，沿着菱角分明下颚线汇聚到下巴。

啪——的一声

和他手上重重的巴掌同步落下。

  
男人将他抵在墙上用力掐住他的脖子，修长白皙的手因过分用力而青筋凸起，光一抓着他的手臂痛苦地微张着唇挣扎，冰冷的水滴滑过被打红的脸颊流进了颤抖的嘴里，他叫不出声音，就连用力掐他都做不到。男人散落的长发隔绝了外界的视线，鼻尖相贴的暧昧距离更是加强了那种快要死掉的窒息感。

偶尔路过的行人以为他们在接吻，识趣的加快脚步匆匆离开。只有光一知道他已经快要被掐死了。

对付光一那个人很少用蛮力，轻松的牵制住已经挣扎不动的人便从宽大的上衣口袋掏出手铐重新给他带上。

不到一百米的回途让光一原本恢复些焦距的瞳孔再次失神。他眼神涣散，呼吸迟缓，丢了魂般僵硬地拖着脚步。

看到希望后的绝望往往更加致命。

是被拽着衣领拉回来的，不是很过分。

  
男人似乎并不是很生气，进屋后看了眼他走过之处地板上留下的血痕体贴地递了双拖鞋过去，甚至好脾气的让他换掉湿透的衣服先去洗澡，好景持续到他看到鱼缸里已经翻着肚皮被撑死的金鱼。

  
木然地愣了几秒后他疾步走向还在失神的光一，一把揪住他的头发用力扯到鱼缸前红着眼咬牙切齿的质问：“你把小诚喂死了？”

“你给他吃了多少？”

“你是不是找死？”

语调一改平时的温柔淡然，他凶狠的收紧手指贴在他耳边一字一句地问，光一能听到他把牙齿咬的吱吱作响，那声音和头皮传来的剧痛令他不寒而栗，就好像下一秒就会被杀死。

事实上接下来的行为也差不多要杀了他

看着依旧眼神空洞的光一，男人穷凶极恶的拽着他头发狠狠将他按进鱼缸，被猝不及防涌入鼻腔的水流呛住，恐惧和惊慌之下硬生生吞进了大量的水，光一本能地用双手死死抓着水缸边缘拼命挣扎着要抬起头，却是被按的更深。每次都在他快要窒息时将他拉出来，等他猛烈咳了几下后又深深按入水中，反反复复直到他不再挣扎，无力的垂下手臂顺着男人拉扯的动作抬起头再埋进水里。

脑部血液中的氧气在逐渐流失，昏昏沉沉的好像沉入了海底——无尽的、深紫色的海。

就这么死了算了，一瞬间他觉得自己就是那条鱼，被溺死的鱼。

什么也看不到，什么也感受不到，连呼吸也意识不到了。

  
快失去意识时他感觉到自己被温暖的怀抱拥住，隐隐约约听到耳边有人嗡嗡地说了什么。

“小诚已经死了，你不能再死了……”

 

后面就什么也听不见了。

 


	2. 作茧自缚1-2

01-02

此章注意点：

*轻微人间失格梗  
*(伪)第三者  
*ooc 精神凌辱 虐心过渡中

  
01

  
他失去意识后没有听到男人的哑声哽咽。

“这是你第二次杀了我……我也原谅你。”

  
———————————————————

 

从那以后，被解开手铐获取肢体自由的时间越来越短，原本还算温顺的男人也对他越来越粗暴。

不过居然没有被杀掉，从昏迷中清醒过来后心里升起的一种病态感激让他自己都有些恐慌。

他把囚匪的宠物，并且是有着特别感情寄托的宠物喂死了……而自己只是个随时都可能被虐待至死的倒霉囚徒——他没理由相信自己还能活下去。

说来荒唐，不过事实上他真的不曾觉得自己的地位比小诚重要。

 

  
男人每次回家后解开他双手束缚的动作不再轻柔，不过仍会小心不碰到那伤了一次又一次的腕部肌肤，惯例的吻也再没落在他的额头上。

他更加沉默寡言。不会问他饭菜咸度是否适宜，也不会和他讲外面又发生了什么有趣好笑的事儿。

心情好的时候把他锁在链条上用鞭子轻轻抽打几下完事，然后蹲在已经空掉却还是注满水的鱼缸前发一会儿呆。心情不好则会在他被折磨到昏过去后再用一盆冰冷彻骨的水浇醒继续狠力鞭打。

之前从来不会让他一天痛昏过去两次的。

意外的…有点怀念从前。

有这样想法的自己也快成变态了吧。

他奋力甩了甩头试图把脑子里可笑的想法给赶出去。怀念什么？怀念一个莫名其妙把他囚禁起来虐待的、一个变态的示好？怀念那种被监管着却又相对自由的傀儡生活？别开玩笑了，他堂本光一就不是那种吃软怕硬的人。

愤恨的眼神毫不避讳地落在了男人身上，过分冲动会带来怎样的后果这段时间他没少体会，拜他所赐现在也逐渐能够冷静下来分析目前的形势——他知道自己斗不过他。能够悄无声息地把他关在这么一个人迹罕至的别墅里，能抓准他在这个城市没有亲人朋友的线索，甚至连他一直以来签约的工作也能不着痕迹的推托辞掉，并且不让人起疑心，再怎么样也不是普通人能做到的吧。而他只是个有时连温饱都草率解决的穷作家，和满屋子收藏品的男人根本不在同一水平线上。

他只想脱离现在的险境，远远地离开他，离开这个凶残的暴徒——尽管看起来一点都不像。

  
男人其实长的很好看，五官俊秀脸部线条柔和。看书时习惯戴着银丝框眼镜，过长的卷发别在耳后露出优美的下颚线，高窗外挤进缕缕微光透过轻薄的镜片投射到那半阖的眼眸上，睫毛忽眨时仿佛带起一片金色的微风。

气质温婉优雅让人不自觉想多看几眼，就连那双积怨很深的眼眸盯久了看也会产生些微妙的动摇。

的确是张容易让人疏于防备的脸。

  
感觉到被注视着，男人抬眼看了下猛然别过脸的人无声轻笑，他翘起二郎腿，将鬓侧滑落下来的发丝重新别到后面，扎了个干净利索的小揪，继续翻阅手中那本阴谋与爱情。

 

情绪和意志力会随着时间日渐被消磨，尤其是在一个不见天日的密闭环境下。时光好像又回到了刚被抓来的那段黑暗时期，也许还要更糟。没有交流没有娱乐，当然也没有自由，除了被锁起来欺辱就是昏沉沉地睡过去，醒来后看到的只有高高的天花板和又一次熟悉下来的新房间。他终究是无法否认自己对那些看似可有可无的、简单的消遣与娱乐的怀念，无法否认自己对那种“人性化”的对待以及…那个人温柔一面的渴望。天天被这样监禁着，男人几乎寸步不离，他根本就没机会再逃了……眼里零星的火苗灭了又燃，燃了又灭，到最后竟有些麻木了。

他每天，每天能看见的只有这个男人。

渐渐地，好像只有看着他才有活着的实感。

  
脚上的伤其实早该好了，即使被雨水浸泡过发炎了几次但所幸伤口不深，认真处理完再让它自然愈合几乎是不会留下伤疤的。可男人似乎就是想让他记住、想在他身上留下些什么，唯独对待这一处伤口堪称残忍地一次次反复折磨，直到恶化后才不再偏执地伤害，脚心也自此留下了一道浅浅的疤。

  
或许是对死去的那条鱼心怀愧疚，或许是食物里微量的慢性药物起了作用。堂本光一已经很少正面反抗了，很痛很痛的时候也只是握紧拳头咬着牙忍耐。那双黑曜石般幽邃的眼眸日渐变得空洞，原本遮掩不住的戾气也慢慢地隐没在了眼底深处。

好像察觉到哪里有些不对劲，男人看他的眼神也有了变化。

  
那天他回家，手上拎了袋东西，光一淡淡地瞥了眼感觉像是花。

他从外面买了当季的紫阳花和许多点缀用的草木本植物。白色粉色、浅蓝淡紫色以及渐变色的都买了许多，他自己随意选了几支粉紫和浅蓝色的花取下保鲜管修剪起来，摘掉所有多余的叶子露出鲜嫩的花茎，从边上拿了一个雕刻着精致花纹的不规则柱形花瓶，比对着高度剪掉些根部。熟练的把弄手里的花束斜插入水中，高低不平的放置却营造出微妙的层次与节奏感，明明是再普通不过的花材却被那双灵巧的手装饰点缀地充满艺术气息。

“试试看”

这是男人时隔许久对他说的第一句话，温柔的像轻风一样。

于是照做了。木然地看着面前的紫阳花，伸出手准备拿一枝浅蓝色，却在刚要碰到时偏了方向取了边上的白色，未沾染任何其他颜色的纯白。

  
希望啊。果然和自己一点也不一样。

  
看着他没有再挑选其他花束的想法，男人让他从边上选一个花瓶放进去准备下一步的装饰。

光一扫了一眼桌子上玲琅满目的精美花瓶，却只是拿了个细口玻璃瓶，就要将花插进去。

“还没修剪呢”

男人低声提醒着。

收回手拔掉底部的保鲜管，拿起剪刀笨拙地要剪掉底部，却是一个不小心让尖端戳上手指，流出了一点血。

痛…好痛……他突然回忆起之前十指被针扎穿的钻心疼痛。

颤抖的手拿不稳剪刀，摔落在木质地板上。

男人见状弯腰捡起，安抚的摸了摸他发颤的脊背。抓住他缩在胸前微颤的手，将流血的手指含在了嘴里，轻柔地舔舐着伤口，在感觉到已经不再流血时才拿出来，又含住其他手指也都舔吻了一遍，像是要给他止住十指上无法愈合的痛。

他近距离地看到了男人低垂的眼眸，甚至可以数清那眼睫上有多少根卷翘的睫毛，明明眉眼是这么柔和动人。

堂本光一的心也跟着轻颤了…鲜活的心脏胡乱跳动着。

为什么还是这么温柔啊……

上次吻他是小诚活着的最后一天，那天的事他可能一辈子都不会忘记：

男人给他解开手铐后在额头上吻了一下，然后做饭，看着他吃完饭后刷碗。这时突然下起了雨，他出了门。嘱托自己喂鱼，而他只顾着计划逃跑，不小心给小诚吃了一袋子鱼饵……然后鱼死了，他也差点死了。

  
前几天还在病态地怀念男人可能再也不会有的温柔，今天却……好像并不是那样，好像一切都还没那么糟。

  
心依然跳的很快，他居然有点开心…连手指都不痛了。

  
自己真的…快有病了吧？

 

  
02

后来他的视线总是会不自觉的跟上那个男人。

看着他刚进门时脱掉外套，一边换鞋一边扯下领带的样子、看着他低头认真修剪花草的样子、他随意将卷发扎在脑后形成一个揪的样子，他戴上银丝框眼睛专注翻阅古典文学的样子……

已经习惯了他的存在。

比起出门光一更喜欢男人回来的时候，一来可以被解开手上的束缚，二来不用这么孤单。

有点可笑，他居然希望男人可以多陪在他身边。

  
男人怎么会不知道呢？他无数次用余光瞥见那个盯着他看的人，看到的不是充满怒意和恨意，而是有些炽热和微妙的眼神。

  
终于有一天他开门回家，目光直直对上那个一瞬间盯着自己看的人缓步走了过去，他捏住光一的下巴迫使他躲闪的目光重新落在自己脸上。

“我就这么好看？”

光一下意识低下头又被他以更大的力度抬起了下巴。

“你猜我从你眼里看到了什么？”

男人眯起眼睛仔细地打量着他，手指越来越用力，捏得光一吃痛地仰起头与他四目交对。

“喜欢，你是不是喜欢上我了。”

说这话时男人捧着他的脸轻柔地抚摸着依旧没什么血色的脸颊，却在看到他眼里骤然闪过一丝慌乱时反手一巴掌重重掴在他还贴着创可贴的脸上。

“操，真贱。”

他站起身轻蔑的俯视着那个坐在椅子上还未缓过神的人，语气嫌弃的仿佛他是什么恶心的东西。

  
被囚禁这么久以来身体上的酷刑受了不少，但男人从来没有言语侮辱过他，从来没有在精神方面过分折磨过他。

大概是不想他骨子里的烈性和傲性消失，所以才很在意他的自尊心吧。

今天骂他贱了

是挺贱的，他自己也觉得。

相比才被关进来的时候，他的确变了太多。反抗变少了，甚至还对施虐者产生了微妙的感情。他自己也恶心这种改变。

打的好，他自嘲地轻笑。

  
男人没有解开他的手铐，用着意味不明的眼神看了他一会儿就拿起手机打了个电话。

随后贴在他耳边勾起嘴角轻声道：“你一会儿躲在衣橱里别出声，我带个人回来”

  
他将他的双眼用黑布牢牢遮住塞进了卧室宽大的衣橱里，漏出些门缝。

男人临走前再次叮嘱：“敢出声我就把你喉咙掐断”便打开了门走了出去。

一片漆黑中他听到了门被锁上的声音。

  
大概过了半小时，快睡着的他被外面传来的门锁转动声惊醒。然后隐约听见女人娇羞的笑声慢慢靠近，卧室门被打开了。

他感觉到衣柜外有人被抵在上面，隔着柜门听到了断断续续的喘息和轻笑。

“哎呀~别急嘛，你轻点~”清晰的听到了一声娇嗔，蜷在柜子里的光一瞬间感觉浑身僵硬。

“嗯…还不是急着和你上床”

是男人的声音…他第一次听到男人这种黏糊的撒娇声。

等等…上床？

他听到自己不由自主加快的心跳声，感觉胸口闷地难受。

不一会儿一声急促高昂的尖叫就刺入他的耳膜，让他原本就僵硬着的身体猛地一震，大脑充血般地一阵眩晕。

“啊~呀…好大啊…你…”

呻吟声慢慢从衣柜边的床上传来，女人动情的大声浪叫，夹杂着些许男人粗重的喘息声。

“嗯啊……刚~太快了！啊——”  
连绵不绝的呻吟一声大过一声，清清楚楚地传到躲在柜子里堂本光一的耳朵里。

他开始抑制不住地颤抖起来，双手使力往两边拉，将手腕处深红的伤口再次挣裂流出鲜红的血，牙齿狠力磨在一起发出的吱吱声被强压到只有自己才能听见。胸口处好像被重重的铁锤不停地敲打，又闷又痛，似乎下一秒就会因为窒息而死亡，惨白的脸因极度地气愤而逐渐涨红，他感觉比溺水还难受。

他恨，恨这个该死的男人，恨到想杀了他。  
他宁愿一直被折磨，被狠狠地打死。  
他宁愿男人不给他任何施舍的温柔，不给他有对这个畜生产生感情的任何机会。

而不是像现在这样、在被知道心情后，被动地接受男人当面的凌辱和对他自尊心的践踏。

明明知道自己的情绪还当着他的面和别人上床。

不可原谅——不可原谅。

紧握的指甲几乎掐进肉里，毫无血色的嘴唇也在不知不觉中染上了艳丽的红。他只能用疼痛来缓解快要崩溃的情绪。

  
“刚~刚……！我不行了…”

刚……是叫刚吗？

太讽刺了，在女人的叫床声中知道男人的名字。

他张大嘴巴喘着气，试图将胸口处快闷死自己的气呼出，而那团火在五脏六腑间疯狂地蔓延开，稀释、抽光了所有的氧气——他仍是觉得呼吸困难，每一秒都让他一度受创的狭窄心室饱受煎熬。男人粗重的喘息和女人娇嗔的呻吟构成了一场仿若永无止境的噩梦，时间一分一秒地过去了，光一急促的呼吸声逐渐变得缓慢而虚弱，他张着嘴却说不出话，到最后也只能从发涩收紧的喉咙里溢出一声几不可闻的哀鸣。

被蒙上了眼睛。他什么也看不到，却什么都听得见。

对男人微妙的好感在女人一阵阵刺耳的呻吟声中逐渐转变成另一种更极端的感情——扭曲的爱和极致的恨。

 

  
男人透过门缝看了眼浑身发抖的人，终于停止了一切。

  
过了许久堂本光一终于被扯掉黑布。

他的眼神彻底变了，不再空洞不再呆滞——甚至比刚抓来时还要有戾气。他就这样恶狠狠地瞪着男人，低喘着咬牙切齿地问他

“刚？”

“对，和你同姓”  
男人瞥了他一眼慢条斯理地理了理衣服回答。

“堂-本-刚？”  
狠戾的视线早已掩不住愤恨的火苗，他咬紧牙关，一个字一个字地、从齿缝间重重地蹦出了他的名字。

“嗯。”  
被那双泛红充血的黑眸死死盯着看，堂本刚刹那间感觉到的，只有像是被一盆凉水从头浇到底般彻骨的冰冷。

“我 恨 你 。”

  
“嗯，我知道。”

 

 

 

  
堂本刚面无表情地把他连拖带拉重新拽回客厅锁在链条上，回到卧室将那个录音合成器泡进水里连同杯子一起从24楼扔了下去。

  
效果很不错，但他不想再用了。

 

 

 

 

 ——TBC——

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

03

 

堂本刚倚靠在窗台边缘，看着高速坠落的合成器被风挤压成辨不清轮廓的黑点，最终一头栽进杂草丛生的荒园里消失在了视野中。

他永远不会忘记十六岁那年透过办公室门缝看到的一幕。

口口声声说着要保护他不受欺负的人和想方设法陷害自己的老师暧昧地抱在一起，从背后看像是在亲吻。

 

————————————————————

 

堂本光一变成了一只更为凶猛的野兽。

眼中稍歇的怒火在看到男人的瞬间便再度燃了起来。他咬着牙直狠狠地瞪向他，疯狂挣扎中铁链碰撞在一起的珰响声比以往还要急躁且刺耳。光一健实的手臂因过分扯拽链条而青筋暴起，他一次次握紧拳头自残一般地用肉体对抗那对冰冷的刑具，明知是徒劳却仍是片刻不停地想要摆脱这该死的束缚，他恨不得现在就能扑过来将他咬死。

那双蓄满恨意的黑瞳仿佛有着能灼伤人的热度，烫得堂本刚心里一怔，不由得生起一丝苦涩。

可这不就是他的目的吗？周而复始地折磨他，让他鲜明地记住这份令人窒息的痛苦和愤怒、以及那种无能为力却又不得不承受的无奈与绝望。

他不想一下子就让光一变得麻木而迟钝，不想让他早早就成了没有灵魂的无趣人偶，他要一点点地毁掉他刻在骨头上的倔强，一步步地把这个曾经完整的男人摧毁得残破不堪。

明明如他所愿地重新变回了凶狠的野兽，却轻而易举地被那愤恨且排斥的眼神扎得心口一痛。堂本刚郁结于这种复杂而矛盾的情绪，理智在多余感情的作祟下也不知不觉地占了下风。

越是被拒于千里之外反倒更是不甘心这样的现状。

 

“这么生气？”

说着靠近那个浑身散发着戾气的人，伸手就要摸上他汗湿的前发。

“滚！”

红着眼睛的人猛地甩过头拒绝被触碰。

“接受不了我和别人上床？”

毫不意外他的过激反应，堂本刚抓住他的手臂视线移向手腕处再次渗出血的纱布，深红色的血迹周围洇出了一片更加鲜艳的颜色，他不禁有点心疼地向伤口处摸去，心想着一会儿解开给他换个皮革质材的。

“别碰我！”

指尖上的热度传到手腕时，光一歇斯底里地嘶吼着。被男人触碰到的感觉令他无法抑制地反胃，他的眼里有着藏不住的嫌恶。 

堂本刚愣了一下，下意识用舌头顶了顶上颚，然后起身，居高临下地看着他。

男人其实很在乎他被囚禁时身体上的舒适度，

除了施虐时将他用手铐脚镣呈大字型打开固定在铁链上，其他时候大多只是让他双手禁锢在胸前，脚镣固定在支腿上，整个人陷在柔软的复式真皮沙发里。既限制住他的自由又不让他有太强的束缚感。 

除了自己回来时将他解开给予相对的自由。

 “呵，那你就坐在这儿吃吧”

但现在这种情况，男人一点也不想放开他。

 

堂本刚冷着脸走向厨房将之前做好的乌鱼饭端过来，拿起勺子就往他紧闭着的嘴里塞。

“滚！别恶心我！”

光一再次抗拒地别过脸，抬起手肘猛地撞上面前的饭碗，呯——地一声将它重重摔在了地板上，干净的地面上瞬间多了摊碎片和泼洒得到处都是的食物。

 

他凭什么这么生气。

堂本刚极力抑制住即将爆发的情绪，冷着脸将他禁锢在胸前的双手硬拽着背到身后，那是他很少会对光一用的，束缚感很强的姿势。

他闭上眼深吸了口气，再次看向他时眼睛里便盛满了冷冽而戏谑的神情。男人微垂的嘴角弯起了一个讽刺的弧度，他慢悠悠开口道：“明明什么都没看到，要不要我给你还原一下？”

 堂本刚无视掉光一忽然间停下的挣扎动作，略过那一地狼籍从餐桌边拉了把椅子坐在他面前。他一把扯掉扎住后发的皮筋，让那片柔顺的黑色长卷发自然垂落下来，稍长的发稍扫过他圆润的肩膀，隐隐遮住了他因日渐消瘦而愈发显眼的锁骨。

修长的手指移向胸前，一粒一粒解开了衬衫纽扣，慢慢展现出明显经过后期锻炼才形成的腹肌以及大片略显苍白的肌肤。他将衬衫半脱不脱地挂在手臂上，露出双肩和性感的黑痣，抬眼看向沙发里男人的同时探出舌尖舔了舔上唇。

——然后伸手向胯部摸去。

他看到堂本光一呼吸蓦地一颤，蓄满恨意的黑瞳正死死盯着他。

于是更加干脆地拽掉皮带拉开拉链，熟练自如地掏出了内裤里硕大的性器握在了手里。

“看好了…”他开始缓慢套弄起来，眯着眼毫不掩饰地发出了轻微的喘息——瞬间勾起光一躲在衣柜里的回忆，他开始克制不住地浑身颤抖，被牢牢禁锢在身后的手也开始痛苦地扭动着。

堂本刚满意地看着他因愤怒而扭曲的脸，内心竟因此升出了一种别样的病态快感，他想象着自己正在操着面前这个恨他入骨的孤傲男人，深喘着不由自主地渐渐加快了手上套弄的速度。

“嗯…好紧…”他半阖着眼帘，灼热的视线一寸寸扫过光一被绑到动弹不得的身体，闷声喘出的低语沙哑而动情，仿佛那个男人的性爱对象就是光一，那些令人面赤的床笫词汇也都是在说给他听。

堂本光一的呼吸也渐渐急促起来，他不安地晃动身体，躁动起来的情绪让他口干舌燥，他试着别过脸不再看男人，却怎么也做不到闭上眼睛，怎么也做不到忽视掉那一句句轻佻的调情。

 怒火和一股让他恐慌的欲火交缠在了一起，越烧越旺，越烧越烈。

堂本刚一边手淫一边观察着光一细微的表情和动作，看着他因染上情欲而逐渐深邃的眼眸，看着他因迷茫焦躁而不安地扭动挣扎——这都太刺激了，这个男人能想象得到自己被意淫成了什么样子吗，一个女人的替代品，还是正在被操的性爱玩具？他更快更用力地撸动着，在光一呼吸加重挣扎得最激烈时终于喘息着达到了高潮，发泄后他慢慢松开手，余韵中还是忍不住轻颤着哑声叫了句「kochan…」

堂本光一的呼吸瞬间停滞了一秒，他的瞳孔骤然放大，身下微微抬头的性器也彻底硬了起来。他难以置信地看着才发泄完还在微微喘息的人，欲言又止地将松开的手掌再次握成了拳。

对上那双神色复杂的眼眸，堂本刚低下头掩饰性地理了理皱巴巴的衣角，待从情欲中恢复过来后又立刻换上了那种轻蔑又嘲讽的神色，他站起身赤脚走向还在分神的人，抬脚碰了碰他胯间高昂的性器，勾起脚尖在那块鼓起上轻轻摩擦了几下。光一看着他将脚背上沾染的精液抹在他胯间的棉质布料上，滑腻的液体随着脚背磨蹭的动作向周围晕染开了更多，他甚至不知道那处的湿痕到底是男人的精液还是自己溢出的体液…

男人正在用脚感受着他腿间不断胀大的灼热，察觉到了异样的反应后突然嗤笑出声。

“你是不是对着谁都能硬？”

——而后毫不留情地一脚重重踩下，他听到了光一痛苦的惨叫。直到感觉到胯间挺立的硬物因疼痛而疲软下来后才停下了碾压的动作，堂本刚收回脚居高临下地看着沙发上因疼痛而蜷起身体的人，轻笑着发问：

 “喜欢吗”

 

堂本光一疼得额间不断冒出冷汗，他的嘴唇惨白，却没有丝毫屈服的意思。一阵短暂的沉默后他终于再次抬起头，眼神深邃而犀利，唇角勾起的嘲讽弧度令人心里一颤，他冷笑着正面回答他。

“喜欢，你不喜欢吗？”

堂本刚只觉得背后一阵发凉，头皮发麻，像是突然被抓住了把柄一般。他愤怒地一把扯过光一的头发迫使他紧紧贴着自己，淡漠平静的眼眼眸里终于有了更为复杂的情绪：愤怒，慌乱，还有几缕藏不住的悲哀。

他一字一顿地从齿间蹦出几个字。

“别太自以为是，我会折磨你到死的。”

 

 

 

  


End file.
